


The Swordmaster's Lover

by Mari



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, euphemismania, romance novels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari/pseuds/Mari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Hikaru contemplated Pavel's glistening rod, which was as flushed and hard as a Damascene sword fresh from the forge and ready to be shaped.</em></p><p>Hikaru finds Pavel's porn. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swordmaster's Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt, which was to use this phrase in a story: _Hikaru contemplated Pavel's glistening rod, which was as flushed and hard as a Damascene sword fresh from the forge and ready to be shaped._

Pavel Chekov was used to the sight of Hikaru Sulu sitting on his bed, waiting for him to come back to his quarters after a shift. The expression on his boyfriend's face – somewhere between amusement and guilt – was a little unusual, though.

"Hey," Sulu said.

Chekov keyed the lock on the door. "What is it?"

"What's what?"

Chekov spread his hands. "If I knew, I would not be asking you, yes?"

Sulu grimaced. "Right, yeah. Okay, so here's the thing. I was hanging out with Riley earlier, and we were talking about…stuff…and he told me about this thing his ex-girlfriend did that got him really hot, you know? So I thought, hey, that sounds like a good idea, and… Yeah. So I went looking for your porn."

"And then?" Chekov prompted.

"And then I found it."

Chekov raised his eyebrows. "You found my pornography."

"Yeah."

"But, Hikaru, I do not have any pornography. I don't like those kind of pictures."

Sulu held up a PADD, one of the personal recreation models. A very familiar-looking one. "So, what's this then?"

"That is my library," Chekov said stiffly. "With my favorite English-language novels loaded."

Sulu grinned. "Your porn."

"They are _romances_!"

"Pasha," Sulu said, "they're _smut_."

Chekov blushed hotly and crossed his arms. "If you cannot appreciate plot and emotional journey of characters, does not mean I cannot."

Sulu laughed. "I'm sure it's _all_ about the emotional journey. That'd be why you have all the sex scenes marked, right? Can you honestly tell me that you never read these things one-handed?"

Chekov looked at the floor, his shoulders hunching forward. "Why do you want to embarrass me?" he asked, in a small voice.

Sulu put down the PADD and went to Chekov, pulling him into a hug. "Hey," he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was really upsetting you. I was just teasing. I couldn't help finding it a little funny."

"It's not funny." Chekov's voice was muffled, his face pressed against Sulu's shoulder as he reluctantly returned the hug. "I don't make fun of the things you read."

"Okay," Sulu said. "Not funny. I'm sorry." He stroked Chekov's back. "Anyway, the whole point of it was that I wanted to find out what you like so that I could, you know, tease you in a different way."

"I don't like to be teased," Chekov said.

Sulu smiled. "Oh, I think you'll like this kind." He pulled away, holding Chekov's shoulders and looking at him very seriously for a moment. He took a deep breath.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, getting into character," Sulu said. "Hang on."

He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. "Here goes." He cleared his throat. "Hikaru kissed his lover gently, parting his lips with the tip of his tongue, begging entrance."

Chekov stared at him, and Sulu grinned before leaning forward to press their lips together. The tip of his tongue darted out, licking along the seam of Chekov's lips, and he opened his mouth, automatically deepening the kiss.

Sulu pulled away, slightly, close enough that his lips brushed against Chekov's as he spoke. "He cradled his face between his hands, caressing Pavel's skin as the kiss became more passionate, pulling his lover close so that he could feel the, uh, _firm_ evidence of his arousal pressing against his hip."

Chekov moaned as Sulu suited his actions to his words, sliding his tongue back into his mouth as he rolled his hips, his erection nudging against him. "Oh," Chekov said, gasping a little. "And then what happened?"

"Um." Sulu's gaze shifted sideways for a moment and he bit his lip in thought. "Then… Hikaru swiftly disrobed his lover, impatient to see and touch his naked body."

He grabbed the hem of Chekov's uniform tunic and tugged it up. Chekov raised his arms cooperatively, and Sulu paused for a moment, enjoying the view of his bare chest.

"Not so swift," Chekov said, smirking a little.

"Quiet, you," Sulu said. He reached out and attacked the fastenings on Chekov's trousers. "You're ruining the story."

"Sorry." Chekov toed off his boots and helpfully stepped out of his pants. He touched Sulu's arm, pinching the fabric of his shirt between his fingers. "Is there a part coming where Hikaru takes off his clothes also?"

"In a while." Sulu kissed him, briefly. "First this happens: Hikaru dropped – oof – _gracefully_ to his knees, and caressed Pavel's, uh, manhood? He leaned forward and began to pleasure his lover with lips and tongue."

Chekov's fingers clenched in Sulu's hair. "This is a good story," he panted.

Sulu hummed in acknowledgement and squeezed Chekov's hip before relaxing his throat and taking Chekov's erection in deeper. He swallowed and began to pull back, rolling his tongue from side to side and using just the barest hint of teeth.

Chekov moaned. "But it will be very short story if you keep doing like that."

Sulu swallowed around him one more time and then backed away. "You want something closer to novel length?"

"Maybe novella," Chekov said. He touched Sulu's face, drawing his thumb across saliva-moistened lips. "What did Hikaru and Pavel do next?"

Sulu nipped the tip of Chekov's thumb, stalling for time. "Uh. Hikaru… contemplated Pavel's glistening, uh, _rod_ , which was… as flushed and hard as… a Damascene sword fresh from the forge and ready to be shaped."

Chekov cracked up.

"What?" Sulu said. "You don't like my metaphors?"

"Am I going to stab you with it? My manly weapon?" Chekov wiggled his hips, still laughing.

Sulu grinned and slapped Chekov's hip, lightly. "Hey! Don't be waving that thing around. Someone could lose an eye."

Chekov stilled. "Too tragic for this kind of story," he said, stifling his laughter. "What happens then, after this contemplating?"

"Well." Sulu stood up. "I think it was right about that point that Hikaru took off his clothes after all."

"Pavel helped him," Chekov said. He tugged at Sulu's shirt. "Okay?"

"Yeah. That's how it happened." Sulu wriggled out of his pants. "And then, Hikaru took Pavel by the hand and led him to the bed."

Sulu folded down the blankets. "Hikaru _would_ have prepared the bed by sprinkling the petals of rare hothouse flowers across the sheets, but he was a little short on planning time," he said. "Fortunately, Pavel, overwhelmed by the sensual majesty of Hikaru's naked form, was too distracted to – ah!"

Sulu hit the mattress with a thump, propelled by Chekov's shove. He rolled over just as Chekov tackled him, and the bed was a mess of flailing limbs for a moment, until Sulu managed to pin the other man underneath him.

"You see how overwhelmed I am," Chekov said. "All that majesty, it is very heavy."

Sulu laughed. He braced his weight on his forearms on either side of Chekov's shoulders and rocked his hips, pressing his erection against Chekov's belly. "Oh, am I squashing you? I can move, no problem."

"Yes, move, but not _away_." Chekov slid one arm between their bodies, catching hold of Sulu's cock and lining it up against his own. He licked his palm and made a loose fist around them both. "Also, you are supposed to be telling me what happens next."

"Yeah," Sulu moaned, thrusting into Chekov's fist. "Right. Yeah. So then Hikaru, and Pavel, they…Uh…"

Chekov tightened his grip and began to flick his wrist in short little jerks. "They?" he prompted.

"They – oh, God – fucked," Sulu said, coming into Chekov's hand and over his stomach.

Chekov would have laughed, but Sulu's clenching muscles and the extra heat and slickness from his ejaculate spilling into Chekov's fist were enough to trigger his own orgasm.

"Okay, _now_ you are squashing me," Chekov said, after a minute.

Sulu rolled over and chivalrously passed Chekov a box of tissues. "So. How'd I do? Was that fun?"

Chekov kissed his shoulder. "It was fun, yes. That ending was so rushed, though. The author needs more practice, I think."

Sulu snorted. "Does that mean you're hoping for a sequel?"

"Maybe even a trilogy," Chekov said. "When is your next shift?"

"Hikaru eyed his insatiable lover dubiously," Sulu said. "And demanded at least ten minutes of recovery time."


End file.
